Child Bride
by BatIsTheQueen
Summary: Omi has no one to turn to when Chase Young asks for him as his bride. Unable to refuse, Omi finds himself wed to the Prince of Darkness. However, with this union he is united once more with a friend once thought to be lost forever. Chase/Omi and Wuya/Raimundo. Contains themes of abuse, noncon, and underaged characters in implied adult situations.
1. A Symbol of Peace

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underaged characters in implied adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Symbol of Peace

The bells were chiming.

Omi shot up from his mat.

The bells chimed once, twice, three times. Omi rushed to put on his robes.

There was a visitor at the gate. Not just any visitor.

Three chimes. An enemy with a symbol of peace.

Omi rushed down the corridors followed closely by Kimiko and Clay. The sounds of the other monks leaving their quarters accompanying their rumbling footsteps. He briefly wondered who this enemy was. They can never trust the symbol of peace if it was presented by Jack Spicer. The evil boy genius had been too untrustworthy in the past. A symbol of peace from him would come with many bad intentions.

Hannibal Bean was out of the question. The creature himself was a symbol of destruction.

Omi's steps faltered when he thought of the empty bedspace in the corner of the personal quarters.

The Heylin witch Wuya was also out of the question. She had made clear he stance with the Xiaolin temple when she whisked away one of the Dragon Warriors.

As he rounded the corner that lead to the main gates, he let himself wonder about the 'what ifs' if Wuya really was the one at the gates. He had forgotten the exact tone of voice Raimundo had spoken in.

It was a saddening thought.

Omi found himself skidding to halt when he saw the figure at the gate. He snapped out of his musings and he immediately felt his limbs move into a defensive stance. The chimes had said a symbol of peace. His muscle memory said enemy.

Omi chose not to pull back his stance. The enemy at the gate was cunning and Omi felt he couldn't stand to let his guard down one second. After all, muscle memory and instinct were usually hard to ignore.

Standing at the gate was the eternal Prince of Darkness himself. Two jungle cats flanked him, they rested on their paws, looking as innocent as domesticated cats only could. Omi knew from memory that the vicious jungle cats were anything but innocent.

"Young monk," Chase greeted, addressing only the Dragon of Water, slit eyes taking in the stance Omi had fallen into. He mentally calculated the moves that could be engaged with that particular stance. He found himself pleased that the stance had taken into consideration the fighting style he had used with when engaging Omi.

The child would be perfect.

"There is no need to be so tense, young one." Chase Young said, straightening his posture. "I brought a Symbol of Peace with me. I do not wish to engage in battle with you." The dragon held out his arm and all watched with wonder when an elegant fiery bird landed on his forearm. Omi's stance faltered when he realised exactly what bird it was.

To say a phoenix was a rare bird would be saying too little.

The phoenix was a prominent symbol for many things. A symbol of peace was one of them.

"I wish to speak with Master Fung." Chase said as he let the phoenix perch on his shoulder. He reached for something in his armour. Omi tensed, it was not uncommon for one to come in the name of peace with every intention to go against it.

The Dragon of Water forced himself to relax, his limbs going lax against his body. Chase Young was an honourable man, he would not oppose the peace he himself had presented.

But when he saw the scroll in the dragon's hand, Omi felt his limbs go rigid. And when he noticed Chase Young's crest on the head of the scroll, all the blood rushed from his face. He felt more than saw Master Fung walk past him toward the eternally young dragon. Master Fung bowed, receiving a nod in return from the ancient being.

"Let us discuss in private." Master Fung said, gesturing to the buildings. "I feel that it is in our best interests to have a clear understanding of your terms."

Chase Young nodded. "I believe so. I would very much like for you to be open to the terms I have come with." The dragon entered the grounds, his jungle cats stood watch outside the gates. He knew that their presence was unwelcome in the Xiaolin temple. However, he let the phoenix fly from his shoulder to circle the smallest monk.

Omi shook himself out of his stupor in time to see the phoenix flying into his small arms. His head snapped up and he caught the gaze of the Prince of Darkness. Chase Young smirked, eyeing the young monk one more time.

"You may keep her if she pleases you, little one." Chase said, taking pleasure in seeing Omi with a gift from himself. The young monk nodded shakily, silently thanking the man. He still shook even when the man's intense gaze had slid off him as he turned away. He was vaguely aware of the phoenix nuzzling against his cheek and of his friends approaching him from behind.

"Why do you think he's here?" Kimiko wondered, coming to a stop beside the still stunned monk. "What do you think was in that scroll?" She stroked the phoenix still in Omi's arms. The grand bird was content being in the small monk's arms.

"I reckon he's up to no good." Clay muttered, the boy was distrustful of anyone on the Heylin side. It only grew worse after what happened with Raimundo. "Once a snake, always a snake."

Kimiko smirked even though it didn't reach her eyes. "Don't you mean lizard?" she quipped, the phoenix was now nuzzling against her hand. It recognised their fiery elemental connection.

Omi swayed where he stood, alerting the others to his pale complexion. Their concerned faces soon filled his vision.

"What's the matter Omi?" Kimiko urged. Omi tried his best to swallow his fear.

Still his voice quavered. "The scroll," The boy stuttered. He took a deep breath before meeting his friends' eyes. "The scroll had his crest on it."

Kimiko gasped as Clay scratched his head in confusion.

"Pardon me for being slow and a little ignorant," Clay started, confusion still in his eyes hidden behind his hair. "But I can't quite grasp the significance of his crest. Why is it such a big deal?"

Kimiko turned to face Clay, answer just on the tip of her tongue before she was interrupted by Omi's shaking voice.

"It's a declaration of intent." His voice faded off into a whisper. The phoenix was suddenly very heavy in his arms.

Peace was not the only thing the phoenix was a symbol for. Omi felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach.

He's lost so much after a similar, less formal declaration had been made. He lost a good friend, a fellow Dragon, and a member of his new self-made family.

He hoped he won't lose much more in the following days to come.

* * *

**A/N: **The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


	2. Musings and Meditation

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underaged characters in implied adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N 2: **Updated early because it's a short and boring chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Musings and Meditation 

Omi sat cross legged on the mat in the common room. The open room looked out towards the courtyard. It also faced the building Chase Young and Master Fung had gone into to discuss the terms of the declaration of intent.

His friends had finally left him alone after he had asked multiple times. He knew they were worried for him after how he had acted when he saw the crest. He was too unskilled in controlling his emotions being far too young to uphold the vows taken by his masters. His friends knew this and wanted to help comfort him, but he needed to be alone to get his tangled mind together.

He stroked the phoenix's feathers, careful to not go against the grain. The phoenix had liked him and had settled quietly against him. He waited patiently for Master Fung and Chase Young to finish their discussion. He feared what the terms of Chase Young's declaration would entail.

Did he threaten a complete subjugation of the Xiaolin temple?

Who was this intent directed at?

Is he going to lose another member of his family?

These questions swam around in his head, making him more and more confused as different questions popped up. He needed to calm down. He decided to meditate on them.

Even though Chase Young had enough power to overtake the temple, the man had come with a symbol of peace. And the symbol he brought was one that lasted for eternity as they know it. A symbol of peace that was living usually represented peace that lasts as long as the lifespan of the symbol.

Chase Young had basically offered eternal peace between himself and the Xiaolin monks. And being a man of honour, he would never go against his word.

The fact that he is doing this for his own personal gain chills him to the bone.

What was this intent he so wishes to declare? Why was it trained on the residents of the Xiaolin temple?

He meditates on this next.

Declarations of intent traditionally involve another party. However, it would also be fair for him to want something in the Xiaolin temple's possession.

Shen Gong Wu are out of the question. Chase Young had oftentimes made clear his distaste for the Shen Gong Wu, believing that their use is a crutch to a warrior's true skill.

He remembers fights with the man free from Shen Gong Wu. Of how the man would teach him to not rely so much on the Sheng Gong Wu as well as the times he would give him advice veiled in a riddle.

The man would have been a good master, had he not succumbed to the Heylin side.

Omi shook himself out of his memories. He needed to get back on track.

If it wasn't an object he sought for, it would be a person.

The terms of a declaration of intent should usually be discussed with the person it was directed at. If they were of age, that is.

Discussing the terms with Master Fung could mean one of two things; Chase Young has business with Master Fung himself, or that he sought one of the three children still in his guardianship. Omi stills at the thought that Chase could be after a member of his family.

He remembers Raimundo before he disappeared. The boy was there one day, gone the next. A presence that blended in with them so well that they never realised they were standing on scales until his absence left them all unbalanced.

Will this declaration result in the same? It was all too easy to imagine each member of his self-made family disappearing before his eyes.

He shook his head, he can't let himself get lost in his feelings. He took a deep breath, and let it all out. The key to proper meditation was a clear mind.

He continued to breathe deeply as he let his mind focus on his question. His hands still stroked the cooing phoenix. He decided to look at the possibilities and cross them off one by one.

All the objects that Omi knew were of value were all Sheng Gong Wu. There could possibly be something else that he knew nothing about, but because it all wasn't clear he decided to look over it.

That left people.

Omi couldn't help the pause in his stroking. All the possible people were from his little family.

It took the phoenix nuzzling his cheek for him to realise the stillness of his hands. He continued stroking the phoenix absently. He didn't want to think about this.

If it was Master Fung that Chase Young had business with, it was hard to know why. Did Master Fung have possession of something Chase Young desired? Perhaps he sought to convert the Master to the Heylin side in hopes of it influencing the young Dragons under his teaching and care.

The next person to come to mind was Clay. Would Chase be interested in the cowboy's slow and steady approach in everything? Maybe he was interested in Clay's family's bovine farm? The more Omi thought of it, the more ridiculous it sounded. In a weird way, it gave him comfort.

The next would be Kimiko. Here Omi paused.

Kimiko was the Dragon of Fire. The phoenix was a bird known for its association with fire.

Omi came across the realisation with wide eyes and a hammering heart.

Kimiko was a beautiful girl. It wasn't uncommon for Declarations of Intent to mean asking for one's hand in marriage. Omi took in a shuddering breath. Asking was a nice way to put it.

A declaration of intent was literally that, a scroll with detailed terms declaring their intention towards a certain individual. It is not only near impossible to turn down a declaration of intent, but it was also seen as dishonouring the declarer's crest. When marked with a centuries old crest like Chase Young's, a declaration would be unthinkable to turn down.

Kimiko was from a fairly wealthy family as well. There would be plenty of reasons for a girl like her to be well sought after.

Omi didn't want for this to be true. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense for him.

He didn't like this realisation one bit.

Omi's hands couldn't stop shaking, even when he went back to stroking the phoenix. He could see his family growing smaller already.

He didn't want that to happen. He would do whatever it takes to stop it from happening.

Omi made up his mind, brows set in a determined frown.

The fact that he overlooked himself while trying to figure things out never once crossed his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


	3. Declaration of Intent

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in implied adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N2:** A comparatively longer chapter to tide you over. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter 3: Declaration of Intent 

Master Fung and Chase Young were done with their discussion while the Dragon Warriors in training were at their spiritual lessons.

Omi had stuck closer to Kimiko the whole time, as if his presence could work as a buffer to whatever Chase Young's intentions were.

Kimiko didn't question it. Omi had been on edge since Chase Young came with his declaration. She allowed the younger monk his illusion of being the protector. Even though he was her self-proclaimed vigilant protector, Omi never noticed how she and Clay subtly kept close watch on him. They noticed how Chase Young had eyed their much smaller friend and they didn't like it one bit.

Omi had been keeping them on edge too. Before the lessons, he jumped around every corner, anticipating an enemy waiting in the shadows. He never noticed how they tensed every time he did. They feared that he would encounter Chase Young himself.

Even in class he failed to focus, too busy staring out the doorways and tensing every time he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Thankfully Master Hui who was teaching them at the moment had a soft spot for Omi and even though the youngest monk still had a lot to learn, she had let his inattentiveness slide. She was aware of the severity of the current situation and was in no doubt that it had a toll on the child.

She continued on with the lesson even though all her students were tense. Kimiko and Clay still tried to pay attention, bless them, even though Omi's demeanour affected them.

As soon as the lessons were done, Omi was back at Kimiko's side. Omi continued to jump around every corner they had to take. It was now their free time and there was a higher chance they could bump into Chase.

"Omi, why don't you tone down on the jumping?" Clay finally spoke up. "It's really keeping me on edge. I'm tenser than a jackrabbit just about to spring."

Omi paused then, his arms fell slack against his sides. "I'm so sorry, my friend. I am merely concerned. You never know how many enemies lurk in the shadows or hide behind corners." He looked over his shoulder, suspicious that an enemy would spring if his guard was down.

Clay and Kimiko shared a look.

"Omi, we know Chase could be a real snake," Kimiko started, borrowing a term normally used by Clay. "But he came with a Symbol of Peace. He wouldn't try anything." She had stated it quite confidently, even though she truly feared what would follow in the days to come. Declarations rarely left things unchanged.

Omi fiddled with the hem of his red robe. "Yes, I suppose you are right." He muttered. Kimiko's words echoed what he himself had thought out. He still fears for his little family though, rightly so.

They walked closer together after that. Omi still kept an eye out. While Chase had indeed come with a symbol of peace, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from coming too close to his friends. 'Being in the vicinity of the Temple was already too close for comfortableness.' Omi thought to himself.

When he eventually hears soft steady footsteps coming from around the corner just before them, Omi fell back into a defensive stance. His friends called out to him to wait but by then he had already jumped into position. He faltered when he jumped over the corner this time, scrambling to pull back his limbs to his sides.

Omi bowed once he managed to get his limbs in check. "Master Fung," he quickly greeted. The old monk watched as the youngest monk scrambled to look presentable, raising an eyebrow as the boy began to stutter. "I uh, I was not aware that it was you. Umm, are you already done speaking with Chase Young?"

Master Fung nodded. "Yes, I had only just escorted him out the gates." He couldn't help but look away when Omi visibly relaxed with relief. The old master felt the threat of crippling anxiety climbing up his spine. He took a deep breath, willing the chaotic emotion down. He had never broken his vows in the decades since he'd taken them, he would not do so now.

Omi, who had relaxed after being informed of Chase Young's departure soon returned to being tense. Even with the threat now physically gone from the Temple, there was still the terms of the declaration. He nervously looked around at his little family, Kimiko and Clay had come and stood beside the little monk and Master Fung. He knew after today everything would become unbalanced once more.

"Omi." The child in question was startled out of his melancholic musings. He stood straight and glanced up at his teacher and guardian. Master Fung was staring at the spot just behind his head and that made Omi nervous. The old monk still looked calm, even though he didn't meet Omi's eyes.

"Omi, I wish to speak to you in private." Omi never noticed how his friends grew tense beside him. "Kimiko and Clay can continue with their free time. It won't take too long." Master Fung reassured the little monk. He nodded to the other Dragons in training before walking away with Omi.

"Oh yes. One more thing," Master Fung remembered just as he started walking. "Tell Dojo that it is safe to come out. He's in the rock garden pretending to be a statue." After ensuring that the two Dragons in training had heard him, he continued to walk on.

Walking down the corridors, Omi nodded to himself. Surely Master Fung wishes to discuss Chase Young's terms with him. He was the most knowledgeable in these things after all, he _was_ raised in the temple since before he could walk. The declaration most likely regarded his friends and Master Fung thought wisely to consult him on the matter. But even as he walked, Omi's mind began to wander. His thoughts, as it had been doing more recently, returned to his fears.

His thoughts merely circled the fears he already identified, the 'what if's and the 'what would happen' and even the empty promises to do his best to protect his friends. After all he could never protect them from the declaration. Even with his mind busy with such thoughts, he still neglects taking himself into consideration.

Before he even realised, they had already arrived at their destination. The place in question was a closed off, infrequently used common room lit only by oil lamps with a large low table surrounded by sitting cushions at its centre. Master Fung had already sat down on a cushion and had gestured for him to do the same.

Omi fell gracefully onto his cushion, crossing his legs as he set himself down. As soon as he was seated, word started rolling off his tongue.

"Master Fung we cannot let Chase Young continue with his nefarious plots. Whatever he has in mind for the Temple, we need to stop it." Omi blurted, his anxiousness finally catching up to him.

Master Fung's eyebrows had inched its way up his forehead as Omi had started his tirade. He blinked before calming himself. He needs strength at this very moment.

"Settle down little one, Chase Young has no ill intent against the Temple itself." Master Fung assured the little boy. The statement felt too much like a lie on his tongue.

As soon as the words left Master Fung's mouth, Omi slumped in his seat. "He asked for one of us, didn't he?" If the old monk was shocked at what Omi had said, he gave no indication. He merely tilted his head forward in the slightest of nods.

Omi all but exploded then.

"Please, please Master Fung. Do not let him take her away!" Omi begged. He was desperate to hold his family together. "I know that there is nothing that can be done, but can we try at least try?"

Master Fung's eyebrows had once again climbed up his forehead. "Omi," He called out, catching the attention of the still raving monk. "Her?"

Omi paused then. "Is—" the boy stuttered. "Is it not Kimiko?" His small shoulders slumped. Whether it is from relief or shock he did not know for sure.

The silent emotionless stare he gets from the old master makes the boy's shoulders tense up once more.

"Omi," Master Fung says at last. He reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a scroll. Omi's face pales when he sees Chase Young's crest. "The Declaration of Intent was made towards you."

It takes time for the words to truly penetrate the ringing in his ears. His breath leaves him when Master Fung holds out the scroll to him. He takes it in his shaking hands, somehow managing not to drop it. He takes a deep shuddering breath when his eyes meet Chase Young's crest. The one reptilian eye stared up at him as if observing his very soul.

Questions flooded his mind. What did Chase Young want from him? Did he wish to take him just so he could convert him to Heylin? Did he want him as his apprentice? Why?

Omi placed the scroll on the table, facing the end with the crest away from him. He opens it with still trembling fingers. He is only faintly aware that Master Fung had begun to speak.

"The terms of the contract have already been amended during our discussion." Master Fung says, voice steady and calm amidst the cacophony in his head.

The words swam before his eyes, the characters familiar but not making any sense to him at all. He pushed himself to read, forcing concentration until the words came into focus.

His chest felt constricted.

He sees his own name before anything else. It looks foreign there on the scroll, even though he's practiced writing it a million times since he was old enough to hold onto a brush. More words came back to him then, until he was staring at a sentence that he could comprehend.

As the words processed in his head, Omi began to feel faint.

He reads on, making sure it says exactly what it says. After he reads the last word he finds his eyes trailing back up to the first sentence. Soon enough he realises that he was reading the scroll again and again.

Still Omi finds his eyes glued to the scroll, hands shaking, staring at a single string of words hoping that if he stared hard enough, the words would change.

His heart was hammering in his chest.

The ringing in his ears intensified.

He finds himself choking on the lump in his throat.

Chase Young didn't want him as an apprentice.

He wanted him as his bride.

* * *

**A/N:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


	4. Terms

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in implied adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N2: **I am so very sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 4: Terms

Omi couldn't stay still.

He had paced the room lengthwise a couple times already, feet probably making an impression on the soft bamboo mats.

It had only been a little over an hour after he had finally read Chase's Declaration of Intent. Master Fung had allowed him to decide whether or not he would tell his friends.

Well, it wasn't so much whether he would tell them, but rather _when _he would. His friends would find out one way or another.

Sighing, Omi finally slumped against the wall closest to him, sliding down until he could hug his knees. He brought his hands up to rub at the tense lines of his face sighing once more.

He didn't know what to do.

His mind was scattered and his emotions varied so much that he had no idea what he was even feeling. He didn't even know what he was supposed to feel.

All his life he was raised by the monks, he was taught their peaceful self-renouncing ways. There weren't many kids allowed to interact with him that were his age. After he had been realised to be a prodigy-a potential Dragon Warrior-he had been sent to train with Masters that challenged him.

He didn't complain much but he was isolated from his peers after that. Having Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo come along when they did was a blessing. But even then it was hard to learn about emotional cues usually presented by those who have yet to reach full monkhood and take their vows.

All Omi could do was hold his head in his hands and shake it from side to side.

He didn't want to let the chaotic emotions take over. Even though he was not bound by the same vows as his Masters, he wanted to follow them all the same. But every attempt he made at meditation didn't get any results whatsoever.

He wondered what advice his friends would give him now. Probably how he should let the emotions run their course. He was still in his formative years, he was allowed the chaotic emotions he often showed.

But this was different. Chase Young was asking—no, _demanding-_-his hand in marriage.

He was trapped and that brought on an onslaught of jumbled feelings.

He has an idea that if he let these chaotic feelings run their course, it would be most impossible for him to bottle them up again. He doubts that he would be able to reign them in if he does let go.

Omi jumped when he felt something land on his head. He reached up to grasp hold of the bird that had perched there. He held it tenderly in his hands, smoothing down its ruffled feathers. For the moment, he welcomed the distraction.

He could admit that he liked the phoenix, even though it had been a gift from Chase Young. He was reluctant to accept it now because, aside from being a symbol of peace, the phoenix often also symbolised love as well.

If Omi remembers his education right, in a marriage the bride was often depicted as a phoenix to compliment the groom's dragon. The Yin to the groom's Yang.

He was the Phoenix to Chase Young's Dragon.

The thought does not comfort him at all. He was going to have to go through the ceremony since Chase Young had started the ball rolling with a traditional declaration. He would have to be fitted for his gowns and have a headdress picked out for him. Did he even have a choice when it came to the guests at the wedding dinner?

Omi shakes his head slowly in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing in his temples. He had long accepted that he would never be involved in a marriage ceremony. He still remembers taking his vows of chastity. Chase Young had been a Xiaolin monk once, surely he knew how many vows he's forcing Omi to break with just this one declaration of his.

It was then that Omi remembered the new set of vows he had to take.

He knows very little of the words, but he does know the significance they hold. And with the binding clause that had been stated in the terms, it would most likely be reinforced with a Heylin spell.

He looked down at the phoenix in his hands. Like the bird, their bond would reform itself should it be broken.

He rubbed at his eyes, doing his best to ignore that his hand came away wet.

He… didn't want to go through with this.

It already felt like he'd only just lost one of his closest friends. Now Chase wants him and he's going to lose _everything._

Omi let himself slump lower down the wall as he pulled his legs closer. He let his mind finally go blank as he watched the phoenix try to balance on his knees.

He closes his eyes and tries to picture what his life would be like from this day on. He wants more than anything to turn back time and undo the past few hours. The phoenix distracts him by nuzzling into his forehead. He sucks in a deep breath and gets up, limbs feeling heavy and clumsy.

He decides that this weight would lighten after he told his friends. He didn't feel like prolonging the inevitable.

Omi brings the phoenix along. He is grateful for its company, even though he still doesn't want to accept it as a gift.

But really, how can he refuse?

...

Omi stands a distance from his friends when he tells them.

Kimiko and Clay had been seated in an open common room that looked out at a small koi pond. The sound of water running from the miniscule waterfall fixture filled the stunned silence that had befallen the Dragons in training.

His voice was steady but small, reciting the little script he wrote for himself in his head. He relayed all they needed to know in a few short sentences.

Once he was done, the silence returned. The steady flow of water once again the only sound in their ears.

Clay, ever stoic, just pulled the brim of his hat lower until it covered his eyes. It wasn't very noticeable but if one knew to look, the boy's sturdy frame was shaking.

Omi knew where to look.

His eyes fell on Kimiko next. Unlike Clay, Kimiko was unnaturally still. But when their eyes met, Omi could see that her eyes were wet.

Unable to hold their eyes anymore, Omi moved his attention to the phoenix resting heavy in his arms.

He knew when Kimiko walked up to him, but didn't look up until he was ready.

Kimiko said nothing. She stood still as a statue in front of the smaller boy, her shoes in his line of sight. After a brief moment, Omi finally looked up at her. He didn't manage to catch a glimpse of her expression because as soon as he looked up, she threw her arms around his tiny shoulders and drew him close. She was careful to not crush the phoenix between them, but her grip on him was firm and he finds his face buried in her shoulder.

They were silent as their bodies trembled. They didn't mention the twin trails of wetness that flowed like rivers down their faces, nor did they mention the wetness that made the cloth of their robes cling to their shoulders. Clay stood apart from them, brim of his hat hiding the wetness in his own eyes.

All three stayed that way until they had no more tears to shed.

* * *

**A/N:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


	5. Caravan of Treasures

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned. 

**A/N2: **I'm sorry for the long delay. I hope you accept my repentance in the form of this comparatively longer chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Caravan of Treasures

Omi's betrothal to Chase Young was different from the traditional practices that led up to a marriage. There were no three letters and six etiquettes practiced for this marriage bond. Instead, a Declaration of Intent played the part of the proposal letter, and the Symbol of Peace played the part of the betrothal gift.

There was no intent to bind two families together.

There was no need for their fortunes to be told or to see if they were a prosperous match.

The date of the Wedding, Wedding Procession, and the Wedding Dinner were all decided without consulting him or Master Fung once. They were still unsure when the date truly was as Chase Young had decided to undertake any and all preparations. 

This made thing's easier, in a way. The wedding would be safely off his mind and he could do as he pleased while he waited. However, the little monk couldn't help but feel _owned_. Like a possession to be set aside until the time was right.

Omi spent his numbered days at the temple going on with everyday life as if nothing was wrong. He stuck to his routine, continuing his lessons with fervour as he didn't know how far his education would go once he was with Chase. That is, if his education were to continue. He no longer had a say.

It was a curious thing that during this time, all the Sheng Gong Wu chose to be quiet. Not once has Dojo sensed a Sheng Gong Wu awakening ever since Chase Young had come with his declaration. Though, long silences were not out of place, it felt like fate decided for Omi to stay put in the temple until the time of his wedding.

Spicer had also made himself scarce. With this lull there usually came a disturbance in the form of a bored Jack Spicer. However, there was no hide nor hair of the evil boy genius ever since Chase Young had come to the temple. Omi couldn't help but briefly wonder if those two were linked.

Omi threw himself into his lessons; earnestly listening and trying to comprehend his spiritual lessons and letting himself go all out during physical training. He spends his spare time rereading scrolls and meditating when he's not hanging out with Kimiko and Clay.

Kimiko distracts him with some of her newer tech, introducing him to new video games and letting him play to his hearts' content. Clay mostly acted like a support, a sturdy rock where Omi and Kimiko could stabilise themselves. Someone needed to be strong here, and Clay chose to uphold that role. He could break once it was all over anyways.

Omi managed to spend seven whole days of peace, surrounded by his friends and family. Seven whole days was all he had before the appearance of the next disturbance on the eighth day.

It came in the form of a caravan making its way to the Temple gates.

The caravan was drawn by two jungle cats, effortless in their task even though the caravan was heavy. They were received quietly; no bells chimed, no shouting or fevered running down the halls. Just a quiet reception, and an equally quiet alert sent to Omi and Master Fung.

The caravan had arrived during a lesson taught by Master Fung himself. The alert came quietly, and only interrupted when Master Fung let the remaining Dragons practice their forms. Omi had been aware of him ever since his silent approach. He had eyed the straight faced monk and kept his attention on him even as he executed his forms with ease. Omi hoped deep within his heart that the alert had nothing to do with him.

Omi watched from the corner of his eye as Master Fung bowed his thanks to the alert. When Master Fung did nothing but return to supervising his students, Omi turned to focus all out on his forms.

He let himself get lost in the stances, kicks, and swings. He focused on balancing his energy. Thrusting a palm out with more force, steadying himself after a jump kick, recovering fast enough to retaliate with a flip. All these things were what his mind focused on. He did not want to think because surely, he would be brought back to the reality of his impending marriage.

However, like with all repeated motion, the mind would start to drift. Omi had wanted to draw it out a little longer but all too soon, he feels his mind beginning to wander. The fact that Master Fung had opted to stay instead of leaving immediately could mean one of two possibilities. The alert might not have been urgent, or Master Fung was just waiting until someone was unoccupied. Omi feared the latter.

But eventually practice came to an end. Master Fung calmly pointed out any errors he had spotted and told them to continue practicing. Though Master Fung tellingly didn't point out any of his errors, Omi moved to do the same. However, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Master Fung drew Omi aside as the others started on perfecting their positions. Once they were out of earshot, Master Fung relayed to him the information in hushed tones.

"Chase Young has sent a gift to you." Master Fung said, back straight as always and voice unfaltering. "We need you to retrieve it though. The caravan is guarded by two of his jungle cats and they wouldn't let any of us enter the caravan."

Omi nodded in understanding. His shoulders slumped a little at being blatantly reminded of his current situation.

As soon as his cooperation was determined, both he and Master Fung excused themselves from the lesson. Kimiko and Clay immediately picked up that something was off, sharp as they are. Omi had to reassure them that it was only a small matter before they were convinced enough to stay put.

Omi followed Master Fung in silence. Even though his surroundings were quiet, his head was filled with noise. Thoughts of his upcoming wedding filled his mind no matter how much he tried to divert his own attention.

He had read up on marital unions from old scrolls in the Temple. He decided that he didn't want to look confused and foolish in front of Chase Young. Perhaps the man wanted that of him, so he read up to deny him that one pleasure.

At least, that had been the intention.

What he read just made him even more confused. There were so many stages to a wedding that he wonders how anyone could even remember. And most of the ceremonies revolved around family and tradition. Seeing as how he himself was an orphan and Chase Young more than likely outlived all his relatives, Omi wonders how this would pan out. There were so many parts that involved family after all.

The tediousness of this tradition made Omi feel weary. Maybe if he had a family that told him of these traditions, he wouldn't have felt so.

This line of thought opened many other doors behind which he hid his fears. He stumbled across many wedding traditions and necessities while perusing the scrolls. One of which that made him uneasy was the Wedding Night.

No matter how much he digs, there is just nothing he can find about it. The only thing he knew was that that's when the marriage would be consummated.

Omi felt sick.

He shook his head once in an attempt to clear it. He gains no benefit in wallowing, so he tries not to sink into it again.

He manages to spend the rest of the walk in relative peace.

If Master Fung takes any notice of the Omi's internal conflicts, he makes no mention of it.

Walking with a blank mind, Omi finds that they arrive to where the caravan was received in no time at all.

The caravan was large. It was around the size of all four of the Dragon Warrior's bed spaces laid out next to each other.

Two jungle cats—a tiger and a black panther—rested on their paws, obscuring the entrance to the caravan. The ears on the Black Panther perked towards Omi's direction as he approached. It lazily opened its eyes to regard the young monk, then with fluid motion, it transformed as it got up on its hind legs until it was the Zulu warrior standing tall in front of him.

Omi took it as a sign to approach.

When Omi got near enough, the Zulu warrior opened the door for him and silently beckoned him to enter.

Omi felt nervous. He didn't know the exact reason why, but the closer he got to the caravan, the more uneasy he felt.

He glanced back to Master Fung. The older monk was standing with the other monks, unable to cross past the tiger who was now pacing in front of the entrance. Master Fung inclined his head slightly and Omi took that as an encouragement.

Omi turned to face the entrance of the caravan. He wants to get this over with. It was only retrieving a gift after all.

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves, and entered.

Omi pushed aside the curtain partition that served to block the interior from the prying eyes of outsiders who attempt to look in. He gasped as he took in the sight before him.

The caravan was filled with treasures. There were finely carved wooden art pieces next to elegant boxes filled with edible delicacies as well as glittering jewellery peeking from between the lips of overfilled chests. He also notices that the curtains that covered all four walls of the caravan's interior were made from a dark, finely embroidered silk.

Faced with such an ostentatious display, Omi finds himself at a loss of what to do.

Omi vaguely heard the door closing behind him before the Zulu warrior emerged from behind the curtain.

He turned to her at first, but her masked face made him uneasy. He faced the treasures when he made his query.

"Um, which of these gifts is meant for me?" He asked, eyes flicking back to her because he had no idea where he was supposed to look.

The Zulu warrior raised her spear and indicated to the whole of the caravan with the wave of her arm.

Omi felt the blood drain from his face.

"All of these were meant for me?" His voice was soft, the words tumbling from his mouth in an exhale, but the Zulu warrior heard him and gave a small nod.

Omi stared helplessly at the gifts, there was a building sense of dread pooling at the pit of his stomach.

He did not know Chase Young to be a man of many riches, but now seeing all of this in front of him, he feels as if he should have. The man had been around for a long time, he should have known that he would have accumulated riches in all those years.

Omi had no idea what to feel. All his life he has been taught to renounce materialistic things. As a monk, he learnt to let go of the material and focus on his spiritual growth among other things.

He doesn't know what he's supposed to do with all these material things. His bed space was small and Spartan so there was no way he could fit so many pointless things in there.

He can't help but think that if he had a blood related family, they would have been ecstatic. In the scrolls it had been mentioned explicitly that the marriage bond was always more about the benefits a united family would gain.

In the end, it was such a family oriented tradition. Omi once again finds himself wondering why Chase Young wants this—wants _him_.

And really, that's what all this worry boils down to in the end.

As all these thoughts circulate in Omi's head, the Zulu warrior moved in front of him. She had already reached the middle of the caravan when Omi realised that he was supposed to follow her.

He scrambled a little to keep up with her long strides, all while deftly passing through the cluttered piles of treasure. By the time he caught up to her, the Zulu warrior was already waiting for him at the very back of the caravan.

Omi noted that back here, the treasures were less cluttered and that there was enough space to make the claustrophobic atmosphere of the caravan bearable.

The Zulu warrior was standing beside a large wardrobe. It was made from a dark wood, and intricate carvings decorated the body of it. He could make out a beautifully detailed carving of a phoenix that took up the whole span of one of the wardrobe doors.

The other door too had an intricate carving, but rather than being striking because of its beauty, the carving was striking because of its grotesqueness.

A snarling lizard creature took up the whole right door of the wardrobe. Its sharp fangs were bared and its body was ugly and twisted as it was depicted forever lunging at the phoenix. A sharp claw stretched past where the two doors met and was buried in the phoenix's downy breast.

And Omi couldn't help but find, even under such an assault, that the beauty of the phoenix was not marred.

Without realising it, Omi had reached out his hand toward the carving, specifically where the claw was buried in the phoenix's breast. He paused before he touched the wood. He was unsure why he was so enthralled by it.

"A beautiful piece, don't you agree young one?"

Omi froze.

_That voice._

_No._

Omi stumbled away from the wardrobe, his movements made clumsy by the icy fear that gripped his heart. But he could not go far as the Zulu warrior had moved to stand in his way. Between the both of them, Omi knew he had no chance to get away.

Chase Young was standing next to the wardrobe now, having emerged from the curtain behind it. Through the hazy fog of fear in his mind, Omi noticed that there was much room still behind the curtain where a couch was built.

"Good to see you, Omi." Chase said, eyes raking Omi's form. "You're looking well." His smile was sharp and full of teeth. Omi tried to supress the shiver of fear that shot up his spine. He could not help but think the man a predator ready to pick his teeth with his bones.

Omi's form was rigid still as he attempted to hold a steady stance. His mind, driven to chaos with his fear, screamed at him that he should have known. The signs had been right there under his nose. The most telling one even more so. It was even right there in front of his face. _Chase Young's jungle cats could only transform under his command._

Really, he should have _known_.

Omi briefly remembers when his reaction to Chase Young as a threat used to be a confident battle stance as well as the knowledge of all he's been taught in the forefront of his mind.

Funny how much can change in just a few days.

Chase lightly trailed a gloved hand over where Omi's once hovered. His fingers traced the claw that pierced the phoenix almost delicately.

"This wardrobe is one of the most valuable treasures I've had." Omi never took his eyes off the man before him, his stance always on the defensive. "It was an expensive commission, and one of my oldest."

Omi couldn't help but feel confused that Chase Young was telling him all this. Did that wardrobe hold some significance of some kind? If so, why bother giving it to him? Unnerved, Omi made a brash decision.

"Why are you here?" He finds himself blurting. "There is absolutely no reason for your presence here. Why did you come? Surely your jungle cats would have sufficed."

He tensed after his tirade, thinking that he's definitely crossed some line by saying what he did.

He was not prepared for Chase to let out an amused laugh.

Omi has the sinking feeling that Chase had only been telling him this to bring his guard down.

"It might not seem so, young one, but there is purpose to my presence." Chase smirked at him and turned to fully face the wardrobe. He continued to speak as he placed his hands on the elegantly carved handles.

"I wanted to be the one to present you this one particular gift." The wardrobe opened soundlessly on its well-oiled hinges, revealing to Omi the secrets it hid inside.

Omi's face paled.

Inside was a small bright red Qun Gua, hanging in such a way that it fully displayed the fine golden and silver embroidery that decorated the whole front of the two pieced gown. An elaborate headdress made of gold and turquoise sat on a shelf above the gown and displayed on the shelf below the gown, on red cushions set within partitions built into the wood, a pair of embroidered red slippers daintily sat between two intricately wrought gold bangles.

All of it was new and the sizes were so small that Omi knew that they were all made specifically for him.

Omi had the increasing urge to flee itching beneath his skin.

Chase Young stood proud next to the open wardrobe. His eyes were trailing over Omi's form, picturing his little bride in full attire. The little monk would make quite a wonderful sight.

He almost didn't want to wait.

Omi was unprepared to see that assemble so soon. And honestly, he feels like he will never be prepared to see it. He wants so much to give into his urge to flee; to just get out of that caravan and run away. Run from the temple, from Chase Young, from everything. He feels like running, and to keep on running until he can just get _away_.

But one sentence from Chase Young's mouth made his eyes dart back up to the man, widened with dread.

"What a sight you'd be, dressed up so finely in red and gold." Omi held back a flinch when the man's slit pupil eyes bore into his own. "The guests would scramble to come closer to admire you." The man had said.

Omi could care less how much Chase Young had spent on the entire wedding and the gown. But what he did care for were that there were going to be guests.

People were going to know about his marriage.

Chase Young had noticed the look on Omi's face and his smile grew wider.

"Ah, yes. I meant to tell you, the dinner is traditionally a grand affair, meant to show ones thanks to people who influenced you in your life." Chase Young explained as he absently picked up the golden bangles. "And of course, you've met many of those ever since you've become a Dragon Warrior in training." Chase Young was now making his way towards Omi, but the boy could do nothing but stare helplessly as the man continued to speak.

Chase Young was now towering over the little monk, delicate golden bangles in hand. He took Omi's calloused right hand in his and secured a bangle onto his wrist as he spoke. "I have taken it upon myself to send invites to the wedding dinner to those who I'm sure you'd wish to thank." He secured the other bangle onto Omi's left wrist.

"Of course, that means all of your teachers and friends at the temple would receive their invitations as well." Chase Young checked the fit of the bangles and was satisfied that they were tight enough to not slip off Omi's small hands. "I've also invited people of the Heylin. It's a matter of alliances so don't be bothered by them."

Chase Young finally let go of his hands. Omi pulled his hands closer to himself, an accidental revelation of the vulnerability he felt at that moment. He almost flinched when Chase Young pet his head. When the man's hand moved from his head to cup his face though, he did. This only amused the man further.

Omi tensed further when Chase Young leant closer to his face. He could feel Chase's breath against the skin of his cheek and he squeezed his eyes shut. His wrists felt heavy.

He felt skin graze against his forehead before Chase Young let out a breath. Omi's skin crawled when he heard the whispered "Soon."

Omi only dared to open his eyes when all bodily contact he had with Chase was gone. He found the man finally returning to his seat behind the curtain. He watched the man's retreating back with all the air of prey keeping a wary eye on the predator. He watched as Chase pulled the curtain aside, about to enter, but pausing before he did.

"My jungle cats will aid you with unloading the gifts." Chase said over his shoulder. "The wedding will be held a month from now. My jungle cats will return for you then." With that, he disappeared behind the curtain.

Omi once again found himself staring helplessly at the treasure filled caravan.

One month.

That's all the time he has left with his friends.

He rubbed at his eyes, but almost hurt himself with how clumsy his hands were.

The gold bangles weighed them down, heavy and tightly secured around his wrists.

They felt just like shackles. 

* * *

**A/N:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence. 

**A/N2: **Traditional Chinese Marriage was used as reference for the marriage rituals depicted. Depicted in the story is a bastardised version of marriage rituals and for that I am sorry.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.

Thank you to everyone who has left reviews. Reading them makes my day and it makes writing this story easier.


	6. The Invitation

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N2: **POV change. W/R. The following contains implied physical, emotional, and sexual abuse. Proceed with caution.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Invitation

He didn't know how long he's been made to kneel there.

His knees felt like they were about to burst. His arms ached where he held them against his back and he can't feel anything in his legs anymore, but his knees hurt more than anything. It was torture having to hold this position on the hard stone floor when there was a bed next to him, tempting him with its soft downy sheets.

He didn't remember what he did to receive this punishment. He hadn't been acting up at all. He thought that he had been obedient and attentive enough to her needs. He had been so careful after that last punishment he received.

Waking up in a pool of your own blood can do things to a person.

He never wanted to go through that again. So he really wants to know what he did to piss her off enough for her to do this to him.

The thought of shifting to put more weight on his butt and thighs briefly crossed his mind. But as soon as the thought appeared, he banished it from his mind. He didn't want to fall out of whatever favour of hers he had left.

The pain steadily increased the longer he was made to wait. He couldn't hold back the small hiss or the tiny pinpricks of water that escaped his eyes as his knees made a cracking sound he assumed meant nothing good.

She chose the moment the teardrop escaped his lashes to come in.

"Ah ah ah, my little bird," the affection rolled off her tongue and stung at him like poison.

He fully expected the kick she aimed straight at his face. He was thrown off balance because she intended it, and he couldn't help but be relieved that he could let his knees get a little rest.

He got up from the sprawl he was sent into from her kick, movements sluggish and ears ringing. He got back into position, arms behind his back, on his knees once again, bowed before her.

Her small delicate hand grasped his chin, her sharped nails dug into the flesh of his cheeks as she pulled at him to face her.

"Oh, dear pet." She cooed, her poison sweet breath filled his senses, making him dizzy. "You know you're not allowed to cry." Her blood red lips were formed into a pout as she thumbed a tear that had fallen free from his eyelashes.

She brought the sweet teardrop up to her lips and captured it with her tongue.

Her nails raked against his skin, wounding him, as she pulled her hand from where it cupped his chin. That same hand grasped the hair at the back of his head and _pulled_.

The pain throbbed through his skull as head was yanked back to the point of almost tipping him over. Neck exposed, he almost couldn't hold back a shudder when he felt her tongue against his wounds, lapping up his blood.

He felt her other hand on his back, trailing down and down past his lower back.

He was hit by an insurmountable wave of nausea when the hand reached her intended destination.

The fear from that bloody punishment was still fresh. He remembers all too clearly the pain he had endured. He couldn't move, let alone walk, for days after because of the abuse he had suffered.

Her hand slipped under the thin cloth of the mostly torn shorts he wore and he felt sick.

He had no control of his body as it lurched away from the invading touch, unaware that the action brought him into the Heylin witch's cold embrace.

His mistake was made known when her arms drew his tense body flush against hers.

Before he could control his fear addled mind, he began to struggle out of the witch's grasp.

Stinging pain brought him back to his senses.

He gasped as fear once again settled on his bones, only this time it weighed him down and made his body go rigid.

The boy whimpered his repentance, baring his neck, begging without words for the witch to forgive him.

"Oh, little bird," she tutted, her hands which brought him pain now gently stroked his hair as she held him close. It was as if she were making a fool of him by giving him this mockery of comfort—found amusement in how he so desperately craved for any one gentle touch that even the one who had hurt him in the first place would do.

The gentle touch didn't last for long.

Her cruel hand came back, digging long nails into his flesh and gripping once more at the back of his head.

"You've been bad little bird," her lips were next to his ear and her breath tickled him but he tried his best not to shy away. "That means you have to be punished." Her voice was playful and light against his ear. He broke out in cold sweat—that was never a good sign.

She bit down hard on his ear, drawing blood with her sharp canines.

The punishment that followed was light compared to the punishments he had suffered before.

He stayed on his bruised knees, mouth filled with the scent of her as he was made to drink from her core.

Though less painful than many of the punishments that his body had suffered, this was one of the most degrading. With other punishments, they were personal. For every wrong he did, he suffered with the pain of his body. But in doing this, she was merely using him for her pleasure, reducing him to nothing but a toy.

After she was done she took his head and rested it on her thigh as she sat on the bed. He tried to relax himself, made himself boneless and compliant to please her even as he wished more than anything to be left alone. Her hand stroked through his hair as she basked in the afterglow of pleasure.

His mouth felt disgusting.

"Oh yes, I had something I wanted to show you little bird." She continued to stroke his hair as her other hand conjured up something from her acid green fire. She held whatever it was In front of him so that he could see.

It was a pink envelope accented with embossed gold borders. There were names on the envelope and the witch brought the envelope closer so that he could see. He saw the witch's name in the raised gold letters—which did not surprise him—then he saw his own name.

This did surprise him.

"Curious, pet?" The witch had smiled when he looked to her, bewildered. He had thought that his being with the witch was a fact that no one else had known. Her green eyes glinted with her amusement, looking so much like the fire she held at her beck and call. He stiffened when she leant into his personal space and he stiffened even more so when she pressed her lips against his for a fraction of a second. "Shall we open it then?" He tried not to show any fear as she stared at him with eyes that openly showed her hunger.

The envelope was opened without further incident. From the envelope, she took out a grand looking red card heavily decorated with shining gold embellishments. He could make out an embossed gold phoenix dancing away from a dragon in pursuit. The witch opened the card to see what was written inside.

There was a moment where her eyes grew wider and her lips parted in shock, but that moment was gone in the blink of an eye. The shock had melted from her face, and once again her features were set in one that gave away her amusement.

When her eyes met his again, he couldn't hold back the shiver that shot up his spine. Her eyes that held her cold amusement were also tinged with cruelty.

"Well well, isn't this interesting." She said as she held up the card to assess it from afar, leaning back on the bed in a half recline. Calculating interest was shown clear on her face with an elegant arch of her eyebrow. "It's an invitation. A wedding invitation at that."

He hated to admit it, but he was very curious. Who in the world would invite him and the witch to a wedding with an invitation addressed to the both of them? And with a really gaudy invitation too.

When the witch was finally done letting him stew, she finally dangled the card in front of him. "That pesky lizard has finally done something I never thought he would." She commented as his eyes zeroed in on the names printed inside the card.

He went over the names again. And again.

He looked up at the witch with wide eyes. How was this possible?

"I thought you were going to protect them!" He snapped in his panic. He knew that he was stepping out of line and that he would receive punishment for his actions, but at that moment he did not care.

"I thought we had a deal!" His voice broke as he was overcome by hysteria. He broke his position and attempted to get up on his shaking legs, unwilling to confront the witch while on his knees.

Almost immediately, his legs collapsed beneath him and he landed once more on the cold stone ground. His next attempt to get up was foiled by a petite foot landing squarely in the middle of his chest, pinning him down with so much strength that he could barely even budge.

"I made no such deal." The witch said as she regarded the invitation once more. "My contract with you was to not hurt your friends in exchange for your life."

She tossed the invitation and it landed open right in front of his eyes. The gold printed names stood out on the red card stock, mocking him and his now far less significant sacrifice.

"But," He found himself mouthing the words he wanted to say. His vision was turning foggy. "But Omi…"

After he trailed off, he couldn't stop the sobs that spilled out of his throat.

Her gentle hand returned, running through his hair as if to comfort him.

"Nothing to be done now." She pulled him up from the cold floor and set him on her lap. He flinched when she pulled him closer. "Even I had no idea that that lizard was capable of doing such a thing."

Her hand was a steady pressure on the back of his head. His face was buried in her red red hair, suffocating him with the spicy fragrances that emanated from her.

And like that, with his face forcefully pressed against her shoulder, he cried. He was silent as his body shook from the force of his sobs. He was helpless but to let his tears fall onto the witch's clothed shoulder.

When he finally calmed down in the witch's arms, her hold on him tightened until he could feel the creak of his ribs.

"Hm, now I know how you'd react if I brought you to the wedding." The witch said, causing the boy to jerk in her hold. "While having you attend it by my side would be interesting, I don't want you to embarrass me in front of the other Heylin members." She nuzzled the boy's still wet cheek, revelling in the feeling of the boy going rigid in her arms.

"Unless… you want them to see you like this?" One of her hands trailed down his defenceless body and pulled at the tiny torn shorts that was the only clothing allowed to him. A sharp fingernail trailed also along the welts that covered most of his back, focused mostly around his lower back and thighs. They had been from the punishment he had suffered before today. The welts had been bleeding when they were fresh, now they had formed into ugly scabs that were threatening to turn into permanent scars because of their ill treatment.

"I could bring you, and I could show you off as my prized little pet." Something in him went cold. Like ice had dropped to the pit of his belly and had settled there, spreading the cold to the tips of his fingers and his toes. "It won't faze anyone from the Heylin, but from the looks of it, everyone from the Xiaolin are invited as well."

He tried to struggle in her vice grip. He didn't like what she was saying one bit and all he wanted to do was get away. She leaned closer into his space.

"What would the little boy bride do when he sees you?" She hissed into his ear. "Nothing. He'll have to sit pretty on his pedestal wrapped up like a gift for his husband to be. He won't be able to do anything while I have you in my grasp. Would you really want to taunt him like that?"

The thought of Omi being forced to sit helplessly next to Chase Young brought the foul taste of bile to the back of his throat. Wouldn't that be the same the other way round? He'd have to sit helplessly next to the witch, unable to help Omi like he really wanted to. It would be one of the worst tortures he would have to endure.

Trembling, he let his body go limp as he slumped against the witch. His face was wet with silent tears as he trembled in her grasp.

"I don't wanna go." It escaped him in a whisper so soft, it would have been hard to catch with the human ear. "I don't wanna go, please don't make me."

He felt the witch's smile against his shoulder before he felt her teeth. One more mark of hers ingrained into his skin, joining the other marks of hers that he'd already suffered.

"Good," She held him close as she pet his hair. "Good boy." She praised him, as if he were a dog.

After a while, she pulled him away from her until she could take in the sight of him. He squirmed under her sharp gaze. He knew he was a sight, red faced, teary eyed, and refusing to look her in the face. Her hands came to a rest on his hips.

She licked up a tear streak that stained his cheek before he felt her nails dig into his sides.

"Now, you've been a bad little boy, so you know what comes next, yes?" She didn't bother waiting for his answer, just ripped at his clothes until he was bare.

He was silent as she laid him down, allowing himself to be manhandled. It was better this way.

She fit herself between his legs before conjuring her favourite toy.

As he laid limp beneath her, his mind once blank, was filled with the thoughts of the time he spent in the Xiaolin Temple.

Ever since he's come here, he's regretted his deal with the Heylin witch.

There was never a day where he didn't miss his friends. He misses their laughter and their smiles, but he guesses he really missed hearing them call him by name. He hasn't been addressed by his own name since the day he left and it dehumanised him in some way.

As pain consumed him and threatened to be the only thing he knew, one thought filled his mind and became his precedent.

For the first time since he came here, he believed that he deserved to suffer.

He deserved this pain.

* * *

**A/N:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practised or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

**A/N2: **I know many of my readers are here for Chase/Omi, so I'm sorry for burdening you with this chapter. Wuya/Raimundo will come up plenty of times in the future so, if the pairing makes you uncomfortable, I will mark the chapter with W/R in the top A/N2 so that you may skip it. Though, I will be unable to do so with all Wuya/Raimundo chapters. And thank you again to all who have commented. I will try to get a Chase/Omi chapter up as soon as I can.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


	7. Preparations

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N2: **Sorry for making you wait.

* * *

Chapter 7: Preparations

The steaming water stung his skin as he submerged himself. His descent was slow as he let himself get used to the heat before settling himself in the tub.

The wooden tubs available at the temple were small, only able to snugly fit one full grown adult. However, because of his small build, the tub appeared very large to Omi. Settled in the tub, the sides towered over his head. The tub was less than half filled yet the heated water sloshed against his shoulders. Most days, he wouldn't even use the tub; just soap, a rag, and a bucket would do.

Today was not "most days".

The water was scented with oils that were among the treasures gifted by Chase Young. The sweet scent of the oils stung the back of his throat as he remembered moving the gifts from the caravan.

Most of the gifts he was forced to receive, he has only touched once. That one time was when he was ferrying the gifts from the caravan to the courtyard. The monks had still not been allowed into the caravan, so the gifts had to be carried out by him with the help of the two jungle cats. The other jungle cat had been the Black Knight, and even weighed down with armour, the Knight had managed to carry a fair amount of the gifts.

After all the gifts had been transported to the courtyard, the Zulu Warrior and Black Knight turned back into their cat forms, hooked back onto the caravan, and left.

Omi hugged his legs to himself, chin resting on his submerged knees.

The wardrobe had been the hardest to handle. Not because of the weight and size of it, but because of what it contained. It now sat fat and heavy, settled against the wall in his bedspace. He was still small in stature and didn't need that much room for himself, but still the wardrobe was imposing.

After its installation, he found himself unable to sleep. The nights were frequent where he would try and will himself to sleep, only for his eyes to wander to the wardrobe.

The haunting feeling that the image of that phoenix invoked would not leave him.

The things contained within the wardrobe haunted his mind. He knew that was what he was going to be forced to wear. His mind pictured him in those garments without his willing thought. He was going to be paraded around covered in bright red silk, unable to do anything to avoid being the centre of attention.

Omi could already see his small body swaddled richly in red and gold, weighted down with heavy jewellery as he was carried around place to place, crowds of people around him all pointing and staring.

What a sight he would make.

Amongst the treasures gifted to him, there had been a chest containing Sheng Gong Wu. Omi knew the man had no love for these magical items, but he knew Chase Young understood the importance of Sheng Gong Wu in this battle between the Xiaolin and the Heylin.

As a Heylin warrior, willingly gifting these items to the Xiaolin was either the sign of great trust or one of great desire.

Omi can guess which one was Chase's intent, and he feared what it would mean for him.

He covered his face with his hands. His eyes stung and he felt the forming of a lump in his throat. It wasn't from the oils in the water.

The month had come and gone all too fast.

The invitations had come and were given to all the monks in the temple. Omi had seen the cards himself. They were ugly and too elaborate, embossed everywhere and felted with gold. They reeked of excess money and power, and Omi felt sick.

Chase spared no expense in funding the wedding and if the invitations were any indication, Omi can guess just how ostentatious the actual ceremony was going to be.

Omi had spent the days of the month free of Chase's presence sleepless and on edge. He desired nothing more than to be free of this miserable business but his fate had already been decided.

Omi watched the ripples forming in the water. He let his mind focus on them and cleared it of all the thoughts that plagued him.

He had tried to run once.

It had been close to the end of the month. It was very late into the night and the other two Dragon Warriors in training were sound asleep. The urge grasped him while he was trying to meditate. He had failed to ignore the wardrobe and had given up on sleep. Failing in his meditation as well, he ended up staring long and hard at the wardrobe.

The urge to flee came to him in waves. The idea presented itself as an afterthought then the seed of it was planted in his mind and gradually it grew until it blossomed into a full blown plan.

He could run right then, disappear into the night and none would be the wiser.

He would be away from these sleepless nights and stagnant days, never looking back at the life he knew he would lead, stuck in a gilded cage like a prize won.

Omi played out his plans in his head like a dark fantasy. He cycled through every possible thing that could happen that night and he always managed to get away in his little daydreams.

He kept playing it all out in his head in a loop.

Omi got up.

The temple was silent, all its residents sound asleep. Omi took care not to alert the slumbering monks of his presence.

His escape was silent and swift. The plan in his head had been flawless and he managed to glide through the temple undetected.

He made it as far as the temple gates.

Omi had stopped there, facing the gates but not moving to step over that threshold.

He stared at the invisible barrier holding him back. He could walk out now. Walk away from that wardrobe that haunts him. Walk away from his impending marriage. Walk away from his duty.

He would be free from all these responsibilities, but still he couldn't bring himself to step over the threshold.

Soft downy feathers brushed against his scalp before a weight settled on his head.

Omi had pulled the phoenix off of his head and cradled it in his arms. Its weight reminded him of his duty. Omi stroked his hand over its feathers, resigned.

He returned to his bedspace with the phoenix in his arms.

Omi leant back in the water, lifting his leg until his toes breached the surface, creating ripples in the once smooth surface.

He looked back on that night and wondered what had held him back. It didn't really matter now, but still he wondered.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. His time was up.

Omi climbed out of the large tub, dripping water all over the floor. He grabbed his towel and wiped the moisture off.

Putting on his underwear, he caught a whiff of his own skin and cringed. He smelled strongly of the oils he had soaked in.

His underwear had come along with the other garments; two pieces of cloth, one to wrap around his waist to cover him, and the other an apron like piece tied at the back of his neck and his lower back. The apron piece—the dudou—was made of fine silk and was beautifully embroidered. It was long enough to just barely cover his privates.

Draping a towel over his bare shoulders, he stepped out of the bathroom. Kimiko was waiting for him in the changing rooms where the many pieces of the garment were all laid out.

They exchanged glances but neither of them said a word.

First, Kimiko made sure the dudou was securely tied at his neck and at his lower back, then she helped him put on the many pieces he was required to wear. The embroidered silk was heavy and the assistance was very much needed.

The red cloth fit him so well that it made him uncomfortable. The two piece outfit was practically tailored to his exact measurements and he didn't really know what to do about that information.

Briefly, he imagined Chase Young sneaking into the Temple while everyone was asleep to take his measurements, but instead of the humour he expected to garner from that image, he felt his skin crawl. The image of the dragon sneaking into his bedspace in the dead of night, hovering over his prone defenceless form as he slept was not a comforting one. He didn't like that idea one bit and he chose to banish the thought from his mind.

Once the dress was properly fitted on him, the accessories came next. He eyed the bangles from the corner of his eye. He didn't like the thought of putting them on.

Kimiko must have noticed his reluctance, because she reached for the gold and turquoise headpiece.

She carefully placed the headpiece on Omi's head, careful to balance it on his ears.

Like the gown, the headpiece had been made to fit him perfectly and it had been made with his shaven head taken into consideration. The heavy gold crown did not slide around, it was tight enough to prevent that but not too tight so Omi would not have to worry suffering a headpiece induced headache.

The bangles came next. Kimiko warily eyed the elaborately wrought bangles. She picked up the small golden rings and placed them in her hand. Omi noticed that she stared at them a second too long and wondered if she was noting the fact that the gold jewellery was much smaller than her palm.

Kimiko slid the bangles onto his wrists, fingers pulling away from the gold immediately after her task was done.

It was clear to Omi that she too had likened them to shackles.

Omi stepped into his old black slippers. He stared down at them and flexed his toes. He never knew that there would come a time when he would miss them.

Kimiko touched his shoulder to get his attention, and for the first time in a long while, their eyes met straight on. Kimiko's eyes were filled with emotion, but her brow was set in a determined frown. She reached into her red robes and pulled out an object that Omi was very familiar with.

Kimiko placed the Orb of Tornami in the young monk's hands. Omi stared at his signature Sheng Gong Wu before once again looking into Kimiko's eyes for an answer. Kimiko's eyes were strong and determined amongst the emotion swimming in them. She squeezed Omi's shoulder one more time before turning away.

Omi tucked the orb away into his dress. He was thankful to Kimiko for giving it to him.

Kimiko walked up to the door, showing no indication of the exchange that had happened only a moment before, and slid it open. She stepped aside to let Omi go through first.

Omi hesitated when he reached the threshold. He didn't want to go out dressed like this. But what choice did he have? Gathering his courage from the Orb under his clothes, Omi stepped out.

They walked to the temple gates unobstructed through the empty corridors. Omi kept his head bowed the whole time, focused on his shoes and how they disappeared and reappeared from the hemline of his red red dress. He refused to think of why he was dressed this way, doing his best to distract himself.

He reaches the gates all too soon.

At the gates, a great parade was gathered. Chase Young's jungle cats had brought along the grandness of the procession in the form of instruments, dancers, and red banners with gold letting that declared fortune and unity. The other monks in the temple were in the procession, faces blank. Everyone was dressed in auspicious red.

Directly in front of the temple gates, a bright red shoulder carriage awaited Omi. Chase Young's jungle cat warriors stood attention on all four sides of the carried vehicle. The door to the carriage was open, revealing a pink cushioned seat and the red curtains that covered the windows on all four sides.

Master Fung and Clay were standing just in front of it. Omi realised that they were waiting to see him off.

Omi bowed to Master Fung before moving to board the carriage. He sat down just inside the carriage so he could remove his old black slippers. He stared down at them one more time before slowly slipping them off.

His bright red embroidered slippers awaited him in the carriage. He looked down at them with hesitation as he slipped them on.

They were a perfect fit like the rest of his outfit, but they felt foreign on his feet.

The door of the carriage closed on him and he felt the vehicle shift as it was picked up by the jungle cat warriors. Omi pushed aside the curtain so he could face his self-made family one more time. Clay handed him a red fan through the window. The fan matched his entire ensemble and he recognised it as one of the presents Chase Young had gifted him. The bones of the fan were flat and thin gold sticks studded at the ends with jewels. The fan itself was made from a light embroidered silk. It was an object that represented the opulence of the wedding.

Clay moved to picked up Omi's old black slippers. Omi's eyes lingered on each remaining member of his self-made family in one last goodbye.

As his carriage began to move away, Omi looked one last time at his old shoes. Something small inside him shattered.

Those shoes were the last thing he was allowed to wear that belonged to his life at the temple.

* * *

**A/N:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

**A/N2: **Traditional Chinese Marriage was used as reference for the marriage rituals depicted. Depicted in the story is a bastardised version of marriage rituals and for that I am sorry.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.

Terribly sorry for the delay. My exams took up a lot of my time and I couldn't write anything for a while. Thank you for being patient with me.


	8. A Wedding

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 8- A Wedding

The route to the Land of Nowhere was a long one.

The shoulder carriage Omi had been seated in rocked and swayed whenever the jungle cat warriors went through an uneven plane of land. Omi gazed out at the scenery through gauzy red curtains. He wasn't allowed to lift them throughout the entire journey.

The parade continued uninterrupted no matter what landscape they travelled through. The musicians continued their upbeat song, drumbeats in sync with the march of the procession.

He could hear the cheerful sounds of the dancers' performance, their whoops and cries louder than the music when they circled past his carriage.

Omi played with the fan in his hands, shoulders slumped. He remembered in the scrolls, a story about the origin of marriage. A brother and sister who wanted their bond to go beyond blood, granted unity by the gods. The girl was so shy, she used a handheld fan to hide her blushing face.

Omi opened the fan, revealing the beautiful embroidered design on the red cloth, then snapped it shut. There was no blushing face to hide behind this fan.

Alone in the shoulder carriage, Omi had nothing but his thoughts for company. He nipped at every blooming bud of melancholic thought much like how he snapped his fan shut.

He let his mind go blank allowing his thoughts to buzz into the backdrop. His eyes never left the scenery dyed a bright red by gauzy curtains.

He was so tired.

Because he stared so much at the scenery, he noticed when bright green fields and clear blue skies turned into the dark and barren lands of Nowhere.

The Land of Nowhere was a treacherous place. The pathways were ridden with ravines and canyons filled with danger in many forms.

The parade continued steady, strong, and boisterous even when they balanced on narrow pathways teetering between life and death.

They were often helped by Chase Young and his godlike control over these lands.

Ravines closed and canyons widened whenever the procession needed to cross.

Omi watched these wonders, a cold lump in his chest growing and growing until his fingers and his toes felt numb.

He saw a prison in these lands, one with impenetrable security.

When he caught sight of Chase Young's lair, he knew that his chance to escape had passed a long time ago.

Chase Young's lair was open and the cavern of an entrance was brightly lit by torches. The procession continued on merrily as the cavern grew wider and wider until it opened up to reveal the pristine buildings that were Chase Young's home.

The buildings were decorated with red banners and the stairs were flagged every couple steps with red cloth signs declaring Joy and Fortune. The procession was greeted by the remainder of the jungle cat warriors as well as the large number of guests, all of which were of the Heylin.

The greeting cheers and jeers were enough to bring red to Omi's face after all. But it was not a red blush of a pleased bride.

The red he found himself hiding behind his fan was one that was brought on by burning shame.

The Heylin had come to watch a spectacle, a hilarious comedy where a celibate Xiaolin monk was made to marry an immortal Heylin lizard.

They would not mention this joke to the host himself, for he was amongst the most powerful of the Heylin, but amongst themselves they were blue in the face with laughter.

Omi knows this. He can see in in their faces. So the young monk hides his red face and wet eyes behind an ornate fan silently praying for it all to be over.

This procession made its way up the stairs. At one point, the parade with its loud musicians and performers fell away from the procession to entertain the Heylin guests. The shoulder carriage and the guests from the Xiaolin Temple progressed further into the building. Omi noticed that some of the Heylin guests had broken away from the crowd at the entrance and had followed them inside.

Omi stared out through the red mesh. It was dark in the corridors and the only lights he sees were from the torches and their lights come as fast as they go.

So it was not hard for Omi to notice the light at the end of the corridor. As the small square of light grew larger and larger Omi noticed the buzzing of a crowd become louder and louder.

Soon, the square of light enveloped him as did the sound, reaching blinding and deafening heights until Omi could make sense of it all.

They had entered a large hall with high ceilings. Perched on a wide set of stairs, many in number as the one they had climbed before, Omi could see the auspicious decorations that covered the hall from floor to ceiling as well as a great number of tables.

He could also see an elevated stage at the very centre of the opposite wall where a table for two was set facing the crowd.

Omi didn't really need to think too hard to guess who it was set for.

They made their descent down a set of stairs towards another large group of guests.

The chattering and cheers grew louder when the shoulder carriage made its way deeper into the crowd.

Omi noticed when almost all of the Xiaolin monks were led away. It left the shoulder carriage he was in exposed to the scrutiny of the entire crowd.

It took some time for Omi to notice when the carriage had begun to move aimlessly amongst the tables. But when he realised, a thought occurred to him.

What if Chase Young was parading him around like a hard earned spoil of war?

The thought appalled him and Omi banished it from his head.

Soon but not soon enough, the shoulder carriage left the grand hall through a doorway hidden in the shadows of the elevated stage.

The carriage didn't travel far after that. It moved far enough away for the sounds of the grand hall to be muted but not completely gone.

The carriage was set down and the door opened to reveal that Omi had arrived in front of a set of ornate double doors.

When Omi got out of the carriage, he discovered that Master Fung, Kimiko, and Clay had been following behind him all this time.

He spared them a small smile before the jungle cat warriors opened the doors. They ushered him inside and Omi found himself in a small room fitted with traditional Chinese décor. It was sparse but the room's crowning feature was an intricately painted paper partition set against the wall, two seat cushions had been placed before it.

Omi knew that this was where the ceremony would be held.

Omi felt Chase Young's presence before he even saw him.

The dragon was not wearing any traditional wedding garb. Instead he wore armour like he usually did, only this armour was intricately decorated, unsuitable for battle but perfect for formal situations—such as weddings.

He smiled at Omi before taking his seat on the right.

Omi made his way slowly to his seat, he made it seem that he had trouble walking in the red gown he was made to wear.

But he could only delay so much. He took his seat next to Chase Young, tucking his feet underneath himself and placing his hands neatly in his lap.

Master Fung, Kimiko, and Clay were then ushered in. They were to be witness to the official marriage ceremony.

Once the door closed behind them, the room was enveloped in silence. Not even a peep could be heard from the rowdy crowd outside.

The ceremony consisted of prayers and formal bows. While Omi was still uncomfortable about it all, he was grateful that there was so little physical contact.

After the lengthy prayers concluded, and the formal bows performed, the three were led out through the door they entered.

Chase and Omi got up from their seats and the dragon smiled at the little boy bride.

Omi couldn't meet his eyes.

Chase put a hand on Omi's shoulder and led him to a different door. When the door opened, the sounds of the crowd boomed. The door revealed a sparsely lit staircase leading up to the next stage of the wedding.

Omi had trouble climbing the steps. The dress obstructed the length of his pace and he had to lift the skirt almost up to his knees just so he could take a single step.

Chase held on to his free hand and his shoulders as he guided the young monk up the steps.

But it only helped so much. Even with the aid he received, they were still going at a snail's pace.

Soon enough it was evident that Chase Young got impatient.

Omi felt Chase Young's arms encircle his body and his world shifted.

Omi found himself carried effortlessly up the flight of stairs. He couldn't help but cling to Chase Young as he did not trust the man not to drop him.

Only before they reached the stage did Chase Young put him down. Omi's steps wobbled, he was not used to being carried and it made him dizzy.

Chase then went back to helping him up the rest of the steps with a hand on his shoulder.

That hand never left even when they stood before the large crowd of guests. The cheers rang on, celebrating the Heylin warrior's newest achievement.

Only once Chase and Omi were seated did the cheers die down. The guest took their seats. The feast was about to begin.

Omi's knuckles turned white where he was gripping the hem of his shirt.

The feast consisted of ten courses and he knew once it was all done, the Bride and Groom would have to leave for the wedding chambers.

He can't help but be nervous. He still never found out what happens during the wedding night. He's asked Kimiko but she couldn't give him any answers either.

Omi tried to contain his trembling limbs as the first course was served. It wouldn't do to have the Heylin witness his moment of weakness.

Omi couldn't help but count down the courses in his head. He couldn't help but count down to the next hurdle he has to face.

_One down, nine more to go._

* * *

**A/N:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

**A/N2: **Traditional Chinese Marriage was used as reference for the marriage rituals depicted. Depicted in the story is a bastardised version of marriage rituals and for that I am sorry.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.

Thank you so much for being patient with me and thank you so much for sticking with me for a whole year. Updates will come regularly by next year. I can promise you that.

I don't appreciate you all enough so once again, thank you so much for everything.


	9. A Night of Celebration

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N2: **noncon, please proceed with caution.

**A/N3: **Many thanks to otakurose16 for being my beta and for dealing with all my delays

* * *

Chapter 9- A Night of Celebration

The drinks smelled strongly and it burned a path up Omi's nose whenever he brought his cup up to his face. Heat ran down his throat, pooling at his belly before blooming like a flower across his chest and up his neck. It was a foreign and greatly unpleasant experience, but even so, he drank deeply every time. The cup in front of him had been filled countless times already.

Dish after elaborate dish had been set down and replaced. But even intoxicated, Omi had kept count of the dishes. He had barely touched any of them himself, and the dishes set down before him were taken away without much change.

From the pedestal he sat on Omi could see the Heylin harassing the Xiaolin monks, rowdy in their behaviour and destructive in their actions. However, the Xiaolin monks were cool in their gentle but firm refusals of the Heylin's destructive drinking games.

Omi worried for Kimiko as he spotted her sitting at a table with Katnappe. The two had never gotten along and Omi didn't want them to get into a fight. Clay was sitting between the two but he knew Katnappe's tongue could be quite sharp.

The only good thing about this "celebration" was that the food that was provided for the Xiaolin monks were vegetarian. Though that didn't stop some particularly crude and obnoxious Heylin from trying to offer them meat. (Their refusals were so calm, and Omi felt slightly incompetent.)

As Omi counted down the dishes, his heart began to race. He knew that he was panicking, but there was really nothing he could do.

Omi had been pouring rice wine for Chase in hopes that he'd be too intoxicated to do anything later that night. This had been the only plan he had and Chase had shown no signs of being affected.

He had taken a few discreet sips of the wine himself. His other option was to numb his senses enough so that the night would be bearable. His face had reddened considerably and he hoped that the flush would be mistaken as embarrassment and not intoxication.

His hand was still steady as he poured another cup for Chase. The remaining dishes could be counted on one hand but he still hoped Chase could reach crippling intoxication before the last dish.

However, when his hand grew noticeably unsteady by the ninth dish, Chase plucked the chopsticks out of his hands. His face, already pink with intoxication flushed red when Chase picked up the dessert with his own chopsticks and held it up to the boy bride's face.

Stunned, Omi accepted the proffered food. It wasn't like he had the power to deny Chase anyways.

The burst of rowdy laughter after he took the dessert in his mouth brought forth another wave of shame.

It was unlikely that he was the spectacle being laughed at, what with all the mess going on in the hall below, but he can't help but think so.

Sitting up here on the elevated pedestal, every action he made could be seen by all in the hall below. He could feel eyes on him at all times be it the careful concerned watch of the Xiaolin monks or the knowing leers from the Heylin. Even Chase's heated gaze felt like a heavy weight on his skin.

The mild sweetness of the dessert turned bland and tasteless in his mouth. The flaky pastry was dry and he struggled to swallow the sticky dry mess.

He used wine to wash it down, now grateful for the burning heat, which gave him something to focus on.

His fingers trembled and the heat travelled past his face up to his temples. His vision blurred for a moment and he shook his head to clear it, turquoise beads on his headpiece clashing together like gentle rain.

Cold metal touched the skin of his head. He looked up to find Chase regarding him like one would a pet. The cold metal of Chase's gauntlet served to sober him up. When Omi realized the proximity between them, he tried to discreetly inch away. But as if knowing his intentions, Chase placed his arm around him and pulled him closer.

Omi felt his skin crawl and his small hands tried to lift Chase's off his shoulder.

Then there was an outburst from down below and a loud cheering seemed to have taken over the hall.

Almost unanimously, the Heylin lifted their goblets and glasses, yelling as they did. Omi looked on as Chase smiled and lifted his own cup.

When the yelling stopped, everyone in the hall drank from their glasses until not one drop was left behind.

When Omi finally understood what was happening, he was lifted up to his feet.

The whole hall erupted with noise as Chase bowed his leave.

Omi's body was supported heavily by Chase as they made their way down the steps.

His heart raced, he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

Omi hadn't even had one last look at his friends and everyone he knew before the light from the great hall disappeared behind them.

Omi was led out of the ceremonial chambers and back into the hall. The carriage was gone and the sounds of the crowd were louder than before.

Chase led Omi further down the hall and away from the noise. At one point, all sounds from the hall disappeared, but still they moved on.

Everything melded into a blur, the halls and doorways, the numbers of them were lost on Omi as Chase pulled him along.

After what felt like ages, they made it to a room at the end of a hall that had a large set of double doors.

When they entered, the first thing that Omi registered was the colour red.

Red curtains were draped over every window and wall, red carpets lined the floor. And when Omi was led to the bed, he noticed that it was made of red silk as well. All the red made him dizzy and so he didn't protest when he was set down on the bed.

The heavy headpiece was removed from his head with a gentle hand.

Omi watched dazedly as Chase placed it on the bedside table.

Omi could do nothing but blink up at Chase as the dragon loomed over him.

He didn't struggle when his gown was removed leaving him in only the cloth underwear and the dudou. Chase stopped there.

The dragon stepped back and began to unclasp his own armour, undressing until he was merely clothed in his cloth trousers.

He returned to mantle over the boy bride. Chase pressed a gentle hand to Omi's shoulder and Omi found himself moving backwards onto the bed.

When they were at the center of it, Chase reached behind the boy's neck and tugged at the string of the apron-like undergarment. The dudou fell away from his neck and Chase pressed a kiss to the center of his chest before tugging at the knot at his lower back.

The intricately embroidered red silk found its place on the floor followed by his cloth underwear.

Omi felt extremely exposed and vulnerable underneath Chase like this.

He squeezed his eyes shut as hands roamed his body.

Large calloused hands on his thighs eased his shaking legs open, exposing him and making him feel all the more vulnerable.

He felt hands reach where no one else has touched him before, and flinches.

He doesn't try to escape.

It's far too late for that.

Omi watched as Chase pulled back to coat his hand in oil with a question in his eyes.

It was answered when Chase's hand returned to the space between Omi's legs.

The first thing Omi registered was that the oil was cold.

The second was a stinging pain.

He flinched away but Chase held him in place with his free hand.

Omi distracted himself, eyes wandering around the room. He looked at everything but took in nothing.

The pain became a discomfort and Omi didn't miss it when it left him.

But then Chase pressed close, one hand propped beside Omi's head to support him and the other lifting Omi's waist to press against his.

When Omi felt something much larger than what had previously invaded him press against him, he began to struggle.

His efforts made no difference and Chase continued to push against him.

When something in him finally gave way, Omi's vision turned dark for a second.

The only thing he could register was pain.

It only got worse and worse and he only realised he was crying out when his throat began to sting.

When Chase began to move, the pain overwhelmed him so much that he began to cry.

His hands grasped desperately at whatever was closest to him, as if he could channel his pain.

One hand had grasped at the red silk sheets, the other had clamped around Chase's hand beside his head without his knowledge.

His fingers dug into both of these when he couldn't take it anymore.

Black spots had bloomed in front of his eyes and his head began to pound.

His ears were filled with the sound of faraway drumbeats like his head was encased in water and the image of the carved phoenix flashed in his mind.

He remembers the claw buried in its wounded breast for eternity.

As the pain hiked and his vision was taken over by darkness, he wonders briefly if this was the same pain the phoenix had suffered.

He wonders if he was to suffer like that phoenix had, for all eternity.

* * *

**A/N:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

**A/N2: **Traditional Chinese Marriage was used as reference for the marriage rituals depicted. Depicted in the story is a bastardised version of marriage rituals and for that I am sorry.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.

I'm sorry. I didn't make good on my promise. Things got busy faster than I had anticipated.

Thank you all for sticking with me anyways.

And thanks to otakurose16 again for putting up with me.


End file.
